Creepy Edward
by thecatclouder
Summary: Do you think Edward is incredibly creepy? Do you think he is far from the 'perfect guy' the saga deems him to be? Well, so do I. Read on to find out more. Needless to say that this is not a story for Edward lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story called Creepy Edward. Don't ask me why, but for some reason something reminded me of this line from the Twilight movie, about Edward having watched her sleep for months... there will probably be more updates when I feel like it, and they will be in no particular order. If you wish, you can message me or review with suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. The lines in italic are directly quoted from the movie. **

_Isabella Swan: Do you do this a lot?_

_**Edward Cullen:**__ Just the past couple of months. I like watching you sleep. I find it fascinating._

Bella: I have only been here for a month.

Edward: I know.

Bella shudders.

Bella: Either that is very creepy or a massive plot hole.

Edward: Can't it be both? I told you I am a monster.

Bella goes back to being regular wet blanket pushover Mary Sue Bella.

Bella: It doesn't matter. You are amazing.

**So, what do you think? If you want to see more, don't forget to review, favourite and follow. Again, no flames please. If you love Edward than I don't think you would be reading a story called Creepy Edward, but just in case you do please note that I did not make you read it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole scene is a different type of creepy. Again, I own nothing. The lines in italic are actually from the movie.**

_**Edward Cullen: **__I'm designed to kill._

_**Bella Swan**__: I don't care. _So are cats and I love those.

_**Edward Cullen**__: I've killed people before. _Seriously, a lot. So have most vampires. And you want to be one of us... which I don't know yet at this point? Are you a sociopath?

_**Bella Swan**__: It doesn't matter. _So have tigers. Tigers are a type of cat... wait a sec, this vampire thing with hissing and growling, isn't it very similar to cats in the first place.

_**Edward Cullen**__: I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life. _This pickup line explains why I am a hundred year old virgin. A hundred. And this girl is seventeen. We really cannot stress this enough.

_**Bella Swan**__: I trust you. _Despite all of the above. Remind me again how I am meant to be relatable...?

_**Edward Cullen**__: Don't. _Crazy woman. Don't you know what you are saying? Oh right, clearly you don't. That is why there are three more books after this.

_**Bella Swan**__: I'm here. I trust you! _I really do trust you. Because, you know, this is the logical human response to what has just happened.

**I'm sorry, but that whole scene is just so wrong. A continuation of speech and what is actually meant is continued in normal font. Look at all of this. This makes me want to change the name of this story to Creepy Edward/Stupid Bella instead of just Creepy Edward.** **Comment and tell me what you think. **

**Just to point out, I myself love cats. Associating them with Twilight vampires is not a good thing, but there are definitely similarities. A bit like the dragons in How To Train Your Dragon. Funny movie...**

**More reviews = quicker update. So don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, you know this by now. I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight... and actual lines from the Twilight movie are in italic. Normal font is my continuation of it. **

_**Bella Swan**__: I can't dance. _You know, just another way to point out that I am a complete klutz.

_**Edward Cullen**__: Well, I could always make you. _Coz already I am a controlling freak.

_**Bella Swan**__: I'm not scared of you. _This is as much as I ever stand up for myself, and even this is illogical. He is a vampire who has said repeatedly that he would like to eat me and my blood appeals to him more than that of any other human. He could easily kill me in so many different ways... I really could go on.

_**Edward Cullen**__: Well, you really shouldn't have said that. _Dun dun dun.

**Bella Swan: **Okay, I'm scared now. Why are you threatening me.

**Edward Cullen: **Have you not noticed. I'm a vampire. I can do whatever I want to you, you know.

**Bella Swan: **That is so creepy... but as I am Bella, I will let that slide. I love you forever you one hundred year old murderer who wants to suck my blood, but that's alright because you also love me.


End file.
